


The Bolero of Arcadia Bay

by RoseRiku



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Arcadia Bay, Boléro, Classical Music, Death, Drama, Dramatic, Embedded Video, Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode 3, F/F, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gaming, Gen, Other, Romance, Spoilers, Time Travel, Video, Video Edit, Video Game, moulin rouge - Freeform, pricefield, video editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRiku/pseuds/RoseRiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is Strange GMV.<br/>Song used is "Bolero" from the Moulin Rouge OST.<br/>Character voiceovers are used.</p>
<p>No official ships are the focus, but there are hints of Grahamfield, Marshfield, and many dollops of Pricefield.</p>
<p>Showcases the burden of Max's powers, and the feel of the chaos that this one week in Arcadia Bay is bringing to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bolero of Arcadia Bay




End file.
